coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony Daniels
'Early Life' Harmony is the youngest out of three siblings which she didn't really mind. Harmony didn't get as much annoyed by her older brother like her sister Lily but she did get annoyed by him. When she wanted to get in Wrestling she had him and his friends train him. She was lucky enough to get trained by Katie Borden and Carrie Wilson 'Wrestling Career' When Harmony started wrestling she wrestled in the Indys and Japan to harness her skills before going to one of the big compaines. When she was ready she went to both Carrie and Katie to see which company would better for her. She was blindsided when they said that they wanted to sign her to both compaines but Harmony had no idea how that work with Impact Wrestling being pre taped. Then when she found out that Impact Wrestling would be going live she happily joined both Compaines with her WWE Debut being first. Harmony debuted for the WWE on the May 28th Edition of Raw where she walked out to the ring with Carrie, CM Punk and Audrey Dunn Interrupting John Laurinaitis, Eve Torres and David Otunga talking about Johnny's "WWE 13 Cover" Afterwards Harmony was ringside for Carrie's match against Daniel Bryan. Darning the match Brooke Warner walked out to the ring wearing a "Property Of Redemption" Shirt. That didn't set well with Harmony as she told Brooke to leave but Brooke didn't listen so she hit her with Last Rites. After Carrie won the match Kane came out with a steel Chair and tried to hit her but Harmony handed her a steel chair and hit Kane with it. Later on in the back Carrie introduced Harmony by her first name meaning Harmony would go by just Harmony in the WWE. Harmony debuted for Impact Wrestling on May 31, 2012. Her Impact Debut was diffrient though since she was on her own. Harmony first appeared in her brother's segment with Kazarian and warned him and Frankie not to put out more dirt on AJ Styles and Liliana Smedley they laughed and walked away. Harmony next appeared introducing herself to Brooke before warning her not to do anything stupid before walking away. Finally she accompained AJ Styles to ringside for his match against her brother and cost Christopher the match. After the match after Kurt Angle and AJ got knocked out Chris handcuffed Harmony to one of the ring ropes while he and Frankie played a phone call of AJ and Liliana. On the June 1st Edition of Smackdown Harmony was in a backstage segment with Carrie when she was being interviewed by Kirsta Sullivan and asked Harmony why she was around Carrie and Harmony said that she's here to help Carrie and Redemption make things right in the WWE again and she also mentioned her "special contract" (Contract that lets her work for Impact Wrestling) where if she wanted to she can put her hands on John Laurinaitis which she doesn't want to because he's discusting. Later that night she was at ringside for Carrie's match against Kane and helped her win after she prevented Daniel Bryan from interfering. After the match when John Laurnaitis announced the Triple Threat Match for No Way Out Harmony acted as a human sheild for Brooke (Who came out wearing what she worn on Monday). She later explained on Backstage Fallout that she may not like Brooke but not even she deserves to be hurt by Kane. On the June 4th Edition of Raw Harmony accompained Carrie to ringside for her match against Kane and helped her win when Daniel Bryan and Brooke Warner interfered. After Kane got the better of Bryan and Carrie though Kane glaired at Harmony and Brooke and Brooke just smiled at him and Harmony gave her a "WTF" look. Later on Harmony asked Smackdown Co GM Trinity Farrelly if she could have a match against Brooke with whom she called a Hoeski and Trinity said that she got the match. On the June 7th of Impact Wrestling Harmony faced off against Christopher Daniels and defeated him after his wife Ally Copeland Prevented Frankie and Liliana from interfering in the match. Afterwards Ally raised Harmony's hand. Later that night Harmony was in a backstage segment with the rest of the Knockouts. One night Later on Smackdown Harmony defeated Brooke in her WWE Debut match. Later that night Harmony ran out and attacked Brooke after she walked out after the Sheamus/Kane match. At Slammiversary Harmony, AJ and Carrie ran and saved Kurt from being attacked by Christopher and Frankie. After Kurt was unable to compete Harmony took his spot in the TNA Tag Team title match which Harmony and AJ won making that Harmony's first title reign in either company. On the June 11th Edition of Raw when Carrie had to team with Brooke Harmony was not happy about that but didn't do anything about it until after Brooke kissed Kane and she attacked her again. She then asked Chelsea Benoit to put her in a steel cage match with Brooke at No Way Out and Chelsea made the match. On the June 14th Edition of Impact Wrestling it was announced that Harmony would be in the Bound For Glory Series. Her first match was the Battle Royal which both her and AJ got eliminated at the same time. She then confronted AJ about his behavor lately due to the whole him/Liliana/Katie love triangle and AJ told her he'll get his head in the game before the two hugged. At No Way Out after Harmony jumped off the cage using Harmony's Melody she looked like she was going to win but Brooke won with a roll up. After the match Harmony attacked her before going to the back. Later that night darning the Triple Threat WWE Championship match Brooke came out again and Harmony chased her to the back and beat her until she was unconscious. On the June 28th Edition of Impact Wrestling Harmony and AJ lost the tag team titles to Christopher Daniels and Kazarian and on the July 16th Edition of Raw Harmony along with Jasmine El sent AW to the back darning the tag team title match. On the July 19th edition of Impact Wrestling Harmony was supposed to have a match with James Storm but didn't happen due to her almost being attacked by Aces and Eights. Later that night along with Sarah Veerthorne accompained AJ to ringside for his match against Mr. Anderson. After the match her and Sarah went to check on AJ then Clare Lynch came out and showed picture of her and AJ in bed before Katie came out and said that Clare raped AJ and almost killed her before everyone got her to the back.. On the Raw 1000 episode Harmony along with Audrey, Carrie and CM Punk turned heel darning the main event with Harmony and Audrey holding back Laura Cena from interfering from the Beatdown Carrie and Punk double teamed The Rock. On the July 26th edition of Impact Wrestling it turned out that Harmony was still a face on TNA. She along with Sarah accompanied AJ to ringside for his match against James Storm. Darning the match Aces and Eights came in and attacked AJ. After they got done with AJ they started taunting Sarah until Harmony Pushed her out of the way and took the fall for her. Later that night Harmony defeated Bully Ray for another 7 Points in the Bound For Glory Series. On the July 30th Edition of Raw Harmony was out in the ring with Carrie, Audrey and Punk explaining the heel turn. Then Big Show, Followed by John Cena, Laura and Carissa Hickenbottom came out and argued until Chelsea came out and made Big Show and John Cena face each other in a number one contenders match for later that night. She also put Harmony and Audrey in a match against Laura and Carissa in which the winners get a shot at the WWE Divas Tag Team Championship at Summerslam which Harmony and Audrey won the match. On the August 2nd Edition of Impact Wrestling Harmony accompained Sarah for her match against Liliana but before the match Brooke attacked Sarah. Later that night she and Sarah crashed the baby shower for Clare Lynch along with Katie and Gwen. After that she lost her Bound For Glory Series match against James Storm At the end of the BFG Series Harmony did not make the final four. It was then announced that her and AJ would get their rematch for the Tag titles at No Surrender. 'Personal Life' Harmony is the baby sister of TNA Superstar Christopher Daniels and TNA Knockout Lily Daniels She loves her siblings but thrives to be different than them. Siblings: Christopher Daniels (Brother), Lily Daniels (Sister), Ally Covell (Sister In Law), Katie Jones (Sister In Law), AJ Styles (Brother in Law), Carrie Copeland (Sister In Law), Edge (Brother In Law), Samantha Martin (Sister In Law), Alex Shelley (Brother In Law), Mandy Jones (Sister In Law), Kasey Wilson (Sister In Law), Lanette Martin (Sister In Law) Nieces/Nephews: Jerica Covell (Niece), Joshua Covell (Nephew), Alex Jones (Half Niece), Ajay Jones (Half Nephew), Avery Jones (Half Nephew), Albey Jones (Half Nephew), Skylar Borden-Jones (Adoptive Half Niece) 'Finishing Moves' Solo *Last Rites (Rolling Cutter) *BME *Angel Wings (Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster) *Harmony Fail (Styles Clash) *Harmony's Melody (450 Splash) *Melody Death Lock (Scorpion Death Lock) Tag Team *BME (Harmony) Followed by a Frog Splash (AJ) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Carrie Wilson *CM Punk *Audrey Dunn *AJ Styles 'Managers' *Carrie Wilson 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time TNA Tag Team Champion (With AJ Styles) 'Entrance Music' *Burn It Down by Linkin Park (WWE Theme) *Freak Like Me by Halestorm (TNA Theme) 'Twitter Account' Harmony's Twitter Account is @HarmonyDaniels. She uses it for updates and to talk to fans on there. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's Category:TNA OC's